It All Started With Jealousy
by luckyduck08
Summary: New Summary: It seems as if Eli moved on from the break up well. Now its Clare's turn. However, she's in for a rude awakening as her world gets tangled with her new lover's; who just might have more secrets to be revealed. Read as the drama kicks in. Cake
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys so I'm new to fan fiction but I thought of this story and thought I would share it with everyone so here it goes. Oh and also I was a huge eclare shipper but then it got all screwed up. Anyways be sure to review, I'd like to know what you all think. The first chapter is short just to get the ball rolling but I promise they'll get longer throughout the story.

Ps. there is some Adam in here too.

Hope you like it! And please review!

Disclaimer: sad to say but I don't own degrassi

New Summary: It seems as if Eli moved on from the break up well. Now its Clare's turn. However, she's in for a rude awakening as her world gets tangled with her new lover's; who just might have more secrets to be revealed. Read as the drama kicks in. Cake

* * *

><p><span>Clare's point of view<span>

Walking into Degrassi the morning after summer break might have been one of the hardest things I've done in my whole life. Knowing that the love of my life who probably hated my guts stood inside those walls was enough reason to stay away. Unfortunately, that wasn't really an option for me.

The halls were bustling with overwhelmed people. Step by step I was slowly approaching my locker, desperately wishing Eli wasn't at his. Just as I was about to turn the corner I heard a familiar voice that spoke in its usual sarcasm and wit. However, the thing that made me bolt straight ahead for Alli's locker was the flirtatious giggle that had come from a girl.

Although Alli wasn't at her locker, I opened it up to hide behind the door, and spy on Eli with the new girl. I watched them flirt as he gave her his famous smirk and she blushed a rosy pink. I examined the girl closely. She had long brown wavy hair, with chocolate eyes, and stood about an inch or two shorter than Eli. She wore a red Degrassi polo that was tucked into her kaki skirt. I'll admit she was pretty and I couldn't help but begin to feel jealous.

Why I was jealous was a question I couldn't answer. I mean I broke up with him, I should be happy he's moving on right? Even though I was only thinking of him and his mental health, I needed my space too. But the thought that he had moved on so quickly lingered throughout my mind. Did he not love me like he said, to care enough that we were through; to let me go without a fight? Frustration was building inside of me, until Alli came by and broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey…what are you doing?" she asked raising her eyebrows as she followed my gaze toward Eli.

"Is it normal for a guy to move on so fast from a girl he said he loved?" I asked her in need for an explanation.

She sighed, "Look, Clare, it's been a whole summer; you need to forget about him. He's weird and creepy, and to be honest, I never really thought he was a good guy for you." Alli seemed so sure of herself. And I should trust her; she's my best friend and knows everything about me.

Then a piercing bell had rung leaving an echo throughout the hallways.

"I know; you're right Alli. I should move on," I took a quick look back at Eli and watched him walk away side by side, hand in hand, with the new girl.

"Come on, let's go. Maybe we'll find you a nice new boy to sweep you off your feet." Alli dragged me away to homeroom, after she closed her locker.

...

My first two periods went by slowly, probably because I couldn't stop thinking about what I seen this morning. And lucky for me, I had English next period, so there was a chance that Eli could be in my class again. I didn't know what I'd do if I saw him.

By the time I had reached the classroom, I saw Eli already sitting in his seat. I looked at the desks around him and saw that one of which was occupied by the very same girl I had seen earlier. 'Great…' I thought.

As he turned to talk to the girl behind him, he glanced at me with an unreadable expression. In the midst of it I saw shock, panic, and sadness all at once. Then at the very last minute, there was a smirk plastered on his face. One that might have well said, 'Yeah that's right, I found someone to replace you with; hope you're jealous.'

He can be so hard to figure out sometimes, and it was getting on my nerves. I wanted to know what he was thinking, however from what Adam told me over the summer; Eli's been becoming a lot more arrogant since he met this new girl. He said that Eli was constantly rubbing in his face how this girl was all over him and how lucky he was to find her after me. The part about me was mean but what ticked me off the most was how he bragged about it to Adam. Eli knows well enough the trouble Adam's been in the past year with relationships.

After that, I waited by the door and thought about approaching him, but rethought it over. I didn't want to start a commotion, so instead I kept my head held high with confidence, and walked straight past them; showing Eli I was just as much over him as he was of me. Noticing Eli's surprised gaze on me, I took an available seat toward the side of the classroom.

Glancing back again, I saw him laughing…with her. I made an angry yet disgusted face at their direction, even though they couldn't see me.

"So I'm assuming he's a jerk," an unfamiliar boy who sat on my right stated. Turning toward me, he had light brown hair with matching eyes, and must have been a jock based on his muscular built body. Overall he could've been named one of the hottest guys at Degrassi.

"You could say that," I replied as he smiled at his correct assumption. Wow, was that smile breathtaking. He had perfectly straight, sparkling, white teeth. Then my eyes dropped, thinking of Eli's smile.

"What's the story?" Apparently he noticed based on the sincerity in his voice.

"Its kind of long…and boring…and complicated. I doubt you'll be interested," I answered when Mrs. Dawes walked into the room.

"Guess you'll have to tell me at lunch," he stated, not questioned. As he turned in his seat to face the front of the class room, the teacher began her lecture and writing on the board.

I smiled to myself. Maybe things would finally be looking up for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Before I knew it, the bell rang ending the class. Everyone started gathering their things, and I took this opportunity to finish a conversation.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," I turned to the same boy who sat next to me.

"Oh, right, it's Jake," He stood up about half a foot taller than me, putting his backpack over his shoulder, and reached a hand out.

"I'm Clare," I took his warm hand in mine and shook it.

"So when do you have lunch? I want to hear this 'action packed' story," he said motioning air quotes as he said action packed.

"Now actually; how about you?"

"Same!" We walked to the door then through the hallways to my locker.

"Well long story short, he was my boyfriend who became strangely possessive and manipulative, so I broke up with him, and now he's rubbing it in," I really didn't feel like going into too much dept with it and I was lucky he didn't push it any more.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," he sounded genuine and he was really nice. Sometimes I've been beginning to think all the nice guys have been dropping off the face of the Earth.

"Eh, I'll be alright, but thanks," I said as we approached the cafeteria where I saw Alli, Dave, Sadie, Connor, Wesley, and Jenna sitting at a table together. Alli was waving her hands at me initiating for me to come over and sit with them. I decided to, and led Jake to their table.

"Hi guys! This is Jake, he's new this year. Jake, that's Alli, Dave, Sadie, Connor, Wesley, and Jenna," I announced pointing to each of them, while the waved a friendly hello.

"He's cute," Alli squealed, whispering in my ear as I sat down next to her.

"I know," I replied.

Lunch went by pretty well. Everyone was getting along. It felt good to catch up with those who I haven't seen in a while. Connor and Wesley were just as funny as they've always been, Jenna filled us in on everything that's happened with her new baby, Alli told us about her family vacation in theBahamasshe took over the summer (apparently her parents wanted a last getaway together before Sav went to college) and Dave and Sadie seemed as happy as ever. Even Jake gladly chipped in and shared his own stories and opinions. He seemed excited to have made some great friends on his first day.

Soon the bell rang, signaling for the students to go to their next class.

Walking out of the cafeteria, I bumped into someone, and my books went flying to the floor. When I bent down to pick them up I heard a dulled 'sorry.' As I looked up, I saw it was Eli, who was holding out one of my books to me.

"Um, thanks," I said and I took the book from him. I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and spoke.

"Hey, I think we should talk sometime, so things won't be too weird between us; especially being in the same English class again."

"Right…" I was so confused. Why would he want to talk to me, after what happened between us? I shrugged it off; I guess it could only be for the best.

"Yeah, I want you to meet Imogen, my uhh…girlfriend," he trailed off. Why on Earth would I want to meet her, let alone her meet me?

"Um…sure." I answered, although it sounded more like a question. I didn't know what else to say; I didn't want to meet her at all. Gosh, he was so weird. He kept staring at me with some kind of satisfied smirk, before I broke his stare down.

"I got to go," I quickly told him and headed for my next period.

I found my way to my math class, just in time for the bell to ring. I looked around and saw Adam sitting in a close by desk. There was an empty desk next to him so I took that one.

"You're never going to guess who I just ran into," I turned to face Adam.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Eli."

"Wow, that's awkward," Adam said with a surprised face.

"That's not even the half of it; he told me we should talk soon and that he wants me to meet his new girlfriend," I watched Adam's jaw drop to the floor and his eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Why the hell, would he say that?" geez he was more shocked about it then I was.

"Ok calm down Adam," I started to say but then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Sneaking a look at the text message it read 'Hey how about we have that talk after school?-Eli.'

"Guess I'll find out later," I finished, showing him the message and putting my phone back in my pocket. Before he could reply the teacher took everyone's attention to start class.

Great, just three more classes until I'll have to face Eli…again. Could this day get any more exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hey guys! Omg I just saw the new promo for season 11 the other day! It looks soo intense, I can't wait! Ahhh! One more month!

Anyway here's ch 3. I hope you like it and don't forget to review please!

* * *

><p>Dreading what was to come at the end of the school day, my final classes went be very slowly. When the last bell rang releasing the students, Adam found me at my locker.<p>

"So what are you guys even gonna talk about?"

"What? Oh, right, I have no idea, what do you think he wants?" I asked. I needed somewhat of a preparation for what I was about to get myself into.

"No clue, but listen, I've been hanging out with him all summer with this girl and she's all over him," Adam warned me. How would I be able to sit there and bear that alone? Then a great idea popped into my head.

"Adam, why don't you come with me!" I begged, "Please, please, please."

He rose his eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure you want me there?"

"Yes! I need someone to be there for support, and who else would be better than you?" I must have convinced him because he nodded and we walked toward the front of the school.

Adam told me all about Eli's new ego and how much he has changed over the summer, but I couldn't imagine him drastically changing like that. Maybe all he truly wanted was to be friends again like he said. If Eli really did love me, then he would never do anything to hurt me right? Anyway I guess there's only one way to find out…

We reached the doors to the school and walked out. Eli and his girlfriend were standing at the bottom of the steps. He seemed disappointed when he saw Adam with me. I took my time walking down the steps, trying to stall from going on this little get together.

"I hope you don't mind Adam coming with us," I said as he tried to hide his angered face but perked up.

"Of course not. Well Clare this is Imogen; Imogen, Clare," Eli introduced us.

"Hi," I waved and she returned my greeting, "So what exactly are we going to do?" I wanted to rush this and get it over as soon as possible. I couldn't stand being here any more than I already was.

"I heard about this new place, called Expo Karaoke. It's like a restaurant where you can have a sit down dinner and there's also a dance floor and stage for entertainment. They're supposed to be most famous for their karaoke nights over the weekends. We could go there," Imogen told us all about this place and it seemed like fun… if I was going with anyone else. We all agreed to go and we piled into Eli's new car since he totaled his hearse.

The car ride was silent except for Imogen's constant chatter directed to Eli who only nodded. Luckily, the place was only about 10 minutes away from the school; I think I would've hit something if I had to keep listening to her complain.

The place was crowded considering it's only been open for almost a week, although, we easily were able to get a table. An unfamiliar band played their music on stage, which was pretty good if I say so myself. Couples of all ages were dancing vigorously to the up beat song, below the stage on the wooden dance floor. Tables were scattered all around, each having a great view to the stage. The main ceiling lights were dimmed with dispersed twinkling Christmas lights that hung on poles, walls, and all throughout the area. There were multicolored spotlights that shinned on the band members as well. The place was amazing.

"So how do you two know each other again?" Imogen questioned looking at me and Eli as we sat down at a table.

"Oh um…" I started but was cut off by Eli.

"We're just good friends," now I was really confused. He wanted me to meet her but she didn't even know who I was. I scrunched my eyebrows together giving him a confused look then turned to glance at Adam who had almost the exact expression that I did. Imogen didn't seem to notice but just looked inside her menu instead.

"Uh Eli can I have a word with you?" I needed to know what was going on in his messed up head.

"Sure," he responded and we left the table to talk privately.

When we reached somewhere I thought would be safe I turned to him and spoke, "Why did you tell her we were only friends?"

"Because it would only be more awkward if she knew you used to be my girlfriend too," wow, he really needed mental help.

"Eli, this is already awkward enough for me! You should at least be honest with her if you don't want it to be awkward, but hey, I am certainly not going to tell you how to run your relationship. I'll let you screw it up on your own…just like ours," I half whispered half yelled at him. Gosh, I can't believe he put me in this situation.

"Geez, Clare you seemed to care a lot," oh he was so pushing me over the edge.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring about you, Eli," I simply stated.

"Then why did you break up with me?" he was getting angry.

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" I couldn't believe he was turning the tables on me.

"Just admit it, Clare, you're jealous, I found someone and you didn't," his voice was so smug.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I couldn't take it anymore and stormed back to the table as Eli followed my trail. Adam was right; he changed into a complete jerk. At least now I know I can get over him without feeling so bad about what happened in the spring. I sat back down next to Adam and he noticed my furious face.

"What happened?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'll tell you later," I responded.

Soon the waiter came and we ordered our drinks and meals. The rest of the dinner went by in silence between Eli and me; however he flirted with Imogen who was practically in his lap by the end of the meal. The both of them made me sick, and I could tell Adam was uncomfortable as well. Eli barely acknowledged Adam's existence the whole time, and he was supposed to be his best friend. Although I never spoke to Eli after our little conversation before, he kept glancing at me.

Once our dishes were cleared and the waiter was about to bring out the check, Imogen quickly piped up as a slow jazz song started to play. Eli noticed her reaction to the song and asked her, "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes she squealed.

They got up and Eli led her to the dance floor. Adam turned to me, "What did he say to you?"

"Well to sum it up, he pretty much accused me of being jealous of him and Imogen 'cause I told him to be honest with her," I told him.

"Wow," was all he could say in return.

We spun around in our seats to watch the couples flow across the dance floor. Everyone followed around the outside leaving the middle empty to one couple who danced in a seduceful manner. I shifted in my seat to get a better view and saw it was Eli and Imogen, of course. He saw me look his way and in his eyes I could've sworn there was lust and a savage was about to break loose. Soon all the couples stopped and created a circle around the two. I was quite interested to see how this would play out, so I joined the circle with Adam by my side. I watched him take her leg and slide it up the side of his body.

They twirled and leaped and danced until the song came to an end. He dipped her in front of me and looked up with the most arrogant look I've ever seen anybody have.

I couldn't believe what I just saw with my own eyes. He did all of that for me; to get back at me; to show me what I lost. I turned on my heal ready to storm off. In the distance I heard Imogen say, "What's her problem," but I just ignored it. Then there were footsteps behind me. I expected them to be Adam's but it was Eli's voice that said, "Clare…"

I turned to face him, "Don't you dare! How could you do that to me?" I yelled.

"What do you care, you broke up with me."

"Wow you just really don't get it do you!" he was about to say something, but I turned to and left the building.

All my anger switched to sadness, as tears started to drip from my eyes. Before I left Eli's sight, I kept walking straight with my head down, staring at my feet, when I bumped into a hard chest. Startled, I looked up to say sorry but I realized who it was instead.

* * *

><p>who do you guys think it is? tell me what you think in the reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's me again! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and let me know what you think, so I know if I'm heading in a good direction with this story. And feel free to pitch any ideas! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Jake…" I choked out.

"Clare? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yea…no…I don't know," more tears started to flow down my face and Jake wrapped his arms around me. His hug was so comforting after that whole night; it was what I needed even if I didn't know it at the time. I felt Eli's stare burning holes in the back of my head, but I couldn't care less.

What he did to me tonight made me see the person he truly is. I don't think I could ever face him again.

I don't know how long we were standing there, but it felt so good to be in Jake's arms; held by someone who cared.

"What are you even doing here?" I sniffled and looked up at him.

"I have a gig here tomorrow night, so I just came by to drop some of my stuff off," he explained and smiled down at me, "Looks like it was a good idea, huh?" he added.

"Yea, I guess so," I agreed.

"Here, let me put my guitar inside and I'll drive you home," he was such a genuine guy.

"Sure, that sounds great," I responded.

Jake walked into a backstage door and I followed not wanting Eli to confront me. He quickly placed his guitar next to a drum set and took my hand to lead me to his car.

Not far from the restaurant was his silver Jeep wrangler in what seemed to be perfect condition. He opened the passenger side door for me and I hopped in. He swiftly closed the door and walked around the car, getting into the driver's seat.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but just so you know, I'll always listen," he told me as he started the car. I thought about it and decided to tell him.

"No, its ok I want to tell you," I said and he looked slightly happy that I was willing to open up to him. I didn't know what came over me, telling all my problems to a boy I just met, but I couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable around him. Something about him was so familiar, like I knew him for a while. Everything from his appearance to his personality reminded me of someone I once knew, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

I told him everything from the day Eli and I met to what just happened not too long ago. I must have been talking for a while, before I noticed we were parked in front of my house. Then I realized, I never told him where I lived.

"Hey how did you know where I live?" I asked him curiously.

"Huh? Oh…" he sighed, "Come on, Clare, how long will it take for you to recognize me?"

"What?" I gave him a confused look that signaled for him to keep going.

"Think back to about 5th grade, where there was a young scrawny little boy, who used to get into trouble all the time. You would talk to him and comfort him; letting him know he wasn't all alone in the world. That is, until he left for military school," he explained, bringing me back to a time in my life that had felt like a lifetime ago.

Realization and recognition grew on my face, "Jacob?"

"Yes, Clare. Glad you remember," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Everything seemed to make so much sense now, how there was something oddly familiar about him.

"Wow you changed so much! But in a good way! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you!" I leaned to hug him.

Jacob's dad and mine were friends through their work. We've met on a couple occasions and holidays, but were never really close until the 4th grade. The two of us had Mrs. Leavenson as our teacher, and we both didn't have any other friends in the class. We became very close that year, and everything was perfect. Then a tragedy struck, when Jacob's mother past away due to and illness. He didn't take it too well. Before anyone knew it, he was a wreak, who started dealing with her death in terrible ways. Jacob started to pick fights and bully other kids; he was sent to the principal's office numerous times.

In 5th grade, he was slowly overcoming his mother's death, but still held onto his bullying habits. It was dreadful watching him go through all that pain and suffering. I tried to help him as much as possible.

That's when his dad had enough of his awful behavior and sent him to a military boarding school in the U.S. His dad didn't want him to go, but it was the only way to get him the discipline and help he desperately needed. It was heartbreaking watching him leave, but now he's back and I couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Well I would certainly hope I look different with all that training they had us go through," he teased.

"And that would explain why I didn't recognize you right away."

"Hey, let's be honest now, you would have never realized it was me if I didn't say anything," he joked and I became aware of how much I missed his humor.

I laughed, "Ok probably not," I admitted as he chimed in with my laughter. "Well now that I already told you all about me, anything interesting happen at military school?"

"Nah, it was an all boys school, so no girls to create all that drama. I mean there were some local girls my friends and I would meet out on the weekends, but nothing serious. There isn't really a lot to say; its military school, you can't get away with much there," he said.

"Sounds a lot less complicated than life at Degrassi…" I told him.

"Looks like I'll find out."

"Yeah, so anyway, what about the guitar? How did you learn to play? Because I definitely don't remember you playing before." I asked him fascinated.

"Right, I learned that at school. One of my friends taught me cause he thought it would be cool to start a band, but that didn't work out too well," he informed me.

"Oh and the gig? Is that for your band or something?" I questioned.

"No, actually, when I came back home a couple weeks before school started, I noticed flyers up around town for a band that was looking for people to audition so I did and they accepted me."

"Aw, well congrats! Who's in the band? Anyone from Degrassi?" I asked.

"Yeah, you might know them as a matter of fact. Sav plays the bass, and Drew plays the drums, and we don't have a singer. That's why we're the band for karaoke night at Expo Karaoke," he stated.

"Oh really? That's interesting. Drew and Sav, who would've thought." I whispered to myself just as my phone rang. I looked down and saw it was my mom, probably trying to find out where I was. Instead of answering it I just let it go to voice mail seeing that I was right in front of the house.

"I have to go; my mom was just calling me, but I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" I was upset that we had to end our conversation, but then remembered that we could just pick up tomorrow. I was so excited that he would be back in school with me again. I couldn't get used to the feeling of knowing he would be sitting beside me in English and Lunch everyday.

"Yup!" he chirped.

"And maybe if you're lucky, I'll come see you play tomorrow night too," I added while unbuckling my seat belt and sliding out of the car.

"I'll be praying that you do," he brought a smile to my face when he said those last few words. I waved goodbye as he did the same, and walked into my house with the goofiest grin imaginable on my face.

Out of the window I watched him drive away, and my mom came up next to me.

"Where have you been young lady? It is a school night and it's almost 10'oclock!" she scolded, however I wasn't going to let her ruin my good mode.

"Mom guess who's back!" I demanded enthusiastically.

"Who?" she sighed and crossed her arms knowing where this was going.

"Jacob!" I squealed.

"Really? He's back from military school? You know I've always liked him," she winked at me knowing that the reason for my late arrival was because of him. She continued, "I'll let you slide this time, but don't let it happen again. Now get to bed," she ordered me and I did as I told, knowing that the sooner I went to sleep, the faster I would be able to see Jake yet again.

It was a long day, although tomorrow couldn't come fast enough…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review! I want to know if you love it, like it, hate it, or just put down an input. And again feel free to make any suggestions.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Degrassi, but I don't.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

As I made my way to school the next morning, butterflies filled my stomach thinking about the previous night. A mixture of emotions filled me as memories flooded my head. I had already made a plan to avoid Eli as much as possible. I wouldn't let myself get lured into his web of lies, believing anything he says anymore. I made a vow that I won't let him manipulate me again. There was absolutely nothing he can say or do that would make what he did last night ok.

All of those thoughts left my mind when I saw the one boy that lingered throughout my dreams. He stood at the steps of Degrassi talking to Sav, and his face beamed when he saw me. I was about to approach him when Alli came rushing to my side.

"So I heard you had a pretty rough night," she hinted that she already knew all the details and that she was a little upset I hadn't called her.

"How'd you know?" I asked, curious to know how she found out, since I didn't call her, and she wasn't there to witness the monstrosity.

"Adam told me," she replied.

"Oh," I simply said. Of course Adam would be one the one to tell Alli; he tells her everything now days. Ever since he has became more distant toward Eli and hanging out with me more, him and Alli have gotten closer as well.

"Well, how are you felling?"

"Could be better. But you know….there's probably more to the story than what Adam told you," I said walking off to go into the school.

"Wait what?" she ran to catch up with me at the front entrance. "Spill!" she demanded and so I did. I told Alli all about my car ride with Jake and how we have a past together, as we walked to my locker. She kept squealing like a mouse non stop throughout the whole story. She mentioned how we would look so cute as a couple and a bunch of other mumbo gumbo. She even agreed to go to Jake's band's gig with me tonight despite the fact that Drew was also in the band. She said she could get Sav to take us too.

Soon enough it was homeroom and within a blink of an eye the school day was over.

Nothing extraordinary happened away from the normal. All my classes contained lectures and power point presentations which explained the course curriculum and basically everything we would be doing during the upcoming year.

In English, Jake and I past notes to one another that weren't really about anything, but an excuse to talk, I guess. When lunch came around, Alli kept staring at me and Jake with a grin of excitement displayed on her face. I had to constantly throw my grapes at her, so she would stop staring.

After that, the rest of my day was a breeze. Once the last bell of the day rang, I met up with Alli and we walked to her house to get ready for the gig. Jake told us they don't go on until 7 so we took our time getting dressed at Alli's. We got ready like any other teenaged girls would. We did each other's hair and make up; Alli curled my hair for me and I straightened Alli's for her. She wore a black pencil skirt with a gold sequin shirt topped off with black stilettos and golden jewelry. I wore a back laced dress with 5in white wedges, and silver jewelry to match. I had to admit we both looked amazing.

Near 6:30 we decided to leave, and just as Alli said, Sav swung by to pick us up and bring us to the restaurant. As we arrived, the place was more crowded than the other night. Signs all around were advertising their famous karaoke night featuring Sav Bhandari, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin.

We went in line and easily got a table for the two of us.

"Wow, this place is incredible, Clare!" Alli exclaimed while we sat down. It truly was, and it felt so much better being here with Alli than Eli and last night's fiasco. The whole place seemed to have transformed over night, as it was full of multicolored neon lights. There was an eccentric vibe and the place could have simply been mistaken for a club. Music blasted through the speakers making the building jump to the beat. Teens and college students filled the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of the song, waiting for the karaoke competition to begin.

A waitress came by our table and we ordered a soda each, an appetizer, and our meals. The clock struck 7, and the music stopped, as it was replaced by chatter. The DJ announced, "Alright everyone its time to start the competition and introduce our karaoke band!" Everyone cheered excitedly. "Welcome to the stage, Sav Bhandari, Drew Torres, and Jake Martin!" the DJ shouted and the cheers grew louder as each of them walked out onto the stage. They took their positions, getting ready to play. As they did, Jake caught my eye and immediately lit up.

"So who is going to be the first victim of the night?" the DJ questioned and copious hands shot up to the ceiling and people jumped up and down trying to get the DJ's attention. He picked a small petite girl near the front of the dance floor, who wore a pink dress and looked like she was my age. She walked up to the stage as the DJ asked, "So what song do you want to sing hun?"

"Mine by Taylor Swift," she replied and the band began to play. The girl had the softest voice I ever heard. To be honest, her performance was going to be hard to beat. Then people after people went up to sing their song choice. Just as Alli and I were finishing dinner, about an hour later, the DJ finally announced, "Ok so we are going to take a break from the competition and give these guys a little rest." The crowed booed, but the DJ then put on some music to fill the emptiness.

Sav, Jake, and Drew set down their instruments and made their way to sit with us at our table. After helping tutor Drew for the standardized test last year, Alli seemed to be on better terms with him; she didn't hate him as much.

"Hey! I'm glad you came! Wow you look fantastic!" Jake cried out as he pulled up a chair.

"I wouldn't have missed it and thanks," I told him honestly and blushing at his compliment.

As the waitress came back to collect our plates, the guys ordered something for themselves. We made small talk as they ate their meals before they would have to retreat back to the stage. Just when they were finishing up, Alli gasped and I looked at her confused.

"Don't look now, but Eli just walked in with Imogen," she whispered in my ear. Once she said that, I couldn't help but turn to see for myself. 'Just perfect' I thought. I spun back around in my seat and tried to forget that he walked in, which was hard to do considering he was seated only a couple tables away. I did my best to pretend that I never saw him.

Soon the bill came and we all pitched in to pay for it. Then the DJ spoke up, "Alright so if I can get our band members back on the stage, so we can finish up this competition that would be great."

Sav, Drew, and Jake steadily got up to headed back. Before Jake left, I grabbed his arm and told him to break a leg. He smiled down at me and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek that left a burning, tingling sensation as heat flowed through both my cheeks causing them to turn a deep pink.

The competition began once again and Alli and I decided to head over to the dance floor. As we left our table we past by Eli's, who grasped my attention when he said, "Hey Clare, I see you got yourself a real catch there." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, as he chuckled to himself.

Instead of replying to his immature comment, I ignored it and kept walking, although I felt his narrowed eyes staring on my back. I could tell he was secretly jealous; he always seemed to use sarcasm to cover his true feelings. And my appearance most likely didn't help.

We saw Connor, Dave, Sadie, Wesley, and Jenna dancing together, so Alli and I decided to join them. I was having a great time with all my friends. Before I knew it, it was almost 11 and the competition was over. The DJ was proud to announce that the winner was the first girl to have sung.

Alli and I went to go meet the guys, but Sav told us to meet them at the backstage door outside the restaurant. Assuming they were going to be a while packing their things, we took our time walking over there.

As we strolled near the little ally where the door was, there was circle of people hovering around cheering. It sounded like there was going to be a fight. Alli and I squeezed our way through the people to get in the front and sure enough there was definitely going to be a fight.

"Look, you really don't want to get into a fight with me," Jake calmly said to Eli, who stood there angrily, ready to attack.

"Oh and why is that?" he challenged.

"Because I'll crush you, along with your dignity. I mean, that is if you still have any left," Jake looked up and saw me staring at them shocked. I glanced at Alli who was just as shocked as I was. But Jake knew I wouldn't approve of them fighting. I would never want Jake to go back to his old ways.

Sorrow crossed his face as Eli tackled him to the ground. Eli threw punches, but only received failed attempts in return. Missing Jake, his fists pounded the cement underneath them. Jake didn't throw one punch and tried to avoid hurting Eli. Jake could easily break the bones in Eli's body based on his muscular body and the training he learned at school.

I could tell Jake didn't want to return to his past and truly changed since then. Jake let Eli ware himself down until he couldn't throw another punch. Breaking no sweat, Jake recoiled off the ground away from Eli.

He walked toward me and Alli grabbing our arms to pull us away from the scene with Sav and Drew following. Eli was left on the ground with only Imogen to comfort him.

When we reached a spot that was clear of other people, Jake turned to me and spoke, "Look, Clare, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen." He apologized, even though it wasn't his apology to be said.

"Jake, it's not your fault. Eli's a messed up person who has his own issues to deal with. You did the right thing by not fight back," I told him sincerely and he seemed to have calmed down a little. "So what happened exactly anyway," I asked.

"Eli came over and threatened Jake to stay away from you, however Jake didn't buy it. Then Eli's anger just built up and well, you know how he is," Sav informed me.

"I'm sorry, Jake, you didn't deserve that," I said. I felt bad dragging Jake into my problems. I didn't want him to get in trouble after being back for only a couple weeks.

"Its fine," he assured me, "but do you need a ride home? I could drive you?" I looked at Alli to make sure it would be ok if I left her.

"Go! Sav will drive me home," she said and practically pushed me into Jake.

"Of course I will," Sav muttered under his breath which caused me to slightly laugh.

"Well I'm going to go. I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow," Drew said as he left to his own car.

"Bye," we all chimed together as we parted our separate ways. But before we left, Alli whispered in my ear, "I better get a call, when you get home." I laughed then nodded and waved goodbye to her.

"This way," Jake pointed me to the right direction toward his car.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Jake asked as he started driving to my house.

"Of course not!" I reassured him, "I'm surprised you're not mad at me for dragging you into all of this," I looked down at my hands evading eye contact.

"I could never be mad at you, Clare. And plus I want to be dragged into it," he said.

"You do?" I asked not believing him.

"Well, yeah, I mean how else would I be able to protect you?" I smiled. He always knew what to say.

"But you'd be risking so much. You just got out of military school," I argued. I couldn't let himself do this for me.

"Clare," he sighed, "I'd risk anything for you." I looked up at him as we parked in front of my house. He turned to me with sympathy in his eyes. He was telling the truth.

I looked back down at my hands, "But…" I started as he cut me off by placing his hands on my face making me turn my head, and closing the gap between us with a deep compassionate kiss.

As we broke apart, still only inches from my face, he whispered, "I have wanted to do that for a long time now."

"I'm glad you did," I whispered in return and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm getting kind of stumped with this story so if anyone has any ideas please share! Anyway here is the next chapter. Please review and thank you to everyone who does!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Chapter 6

Naturally, I called Alli, filling her in with all the details. She was so excited for me.

Eli was nothing but a blur to me now. All my thoughts were directed toward one person, and one person only. Jake. He was the ideal boyfriend; smart, funny, handsome, and sweet.

On Saturday night, Jake took me on a date so we could become official boyfriend and girlfriend. It was the most romantic thing I have ever seen. A small pathway with bordering trees on each end, as a thin river ran along side. The various colored leaves of orange, red, green, and yellow scattered around, while sparkling lights hung in the branches of trees above. The water glistened in the moon light, as the lights reflected off the surface. The pathway led to an open meadow where we had a dinner picnic that Jake prepared. We counted the stars while we made wishes on the shooting ones. It wasn't your typical date, but much more.

When Monday morning came around, many girls stared at me with jealousy as I walked hand in hand with the one and only Jake Martin. However I knew they were no match for me.

After school, Jake came over my house, so we could do homework and study. He ended up staying for dinner as well. My mom loved Jake ever since we were kids. She definitely liked him a lot more than my previous boyfriends. She told me she had a good vibe from him and that she knew he would never do anything to hurt me.

After a successful dinner with my mom, Jake decided to go home. I followed him out to his car to give him a goodnight kiss without my mom watching.

Within a blink of an eye, it was already the weekend. Jake and I went out to lunch on Saturday, to the cutest little diner on the outskirts of town, and that's when things got hectic…

"Wow, Jake, I'm impressed! How did you know about this place?" I asked. He seemed to know exactly the right places to take me.

"Oh um, I used to come here with my mom," his expression changed as he reminisced.

"I'm sorry, Jake," he was such a good kid and didn't deserve to have his mother taken away like that.

"No, it's ok. It used to be hard coming here before, but now it's like I have a little piece of her with me," his words were touching. I wondered what his mom would say to us dating if she was still alive. She was a sweet, caring mother and was always so kind to me.

Soon the waiter came, and we ordered our meals. Just as he left, Jake's eyes focused outside the window. His face altered into shock and confusion.

"Hey, are you ok?" I questioned on his sudden mood change.

"Clare, get down!" he yelled as he jumped to push my body down for me. He held me under the table acting like a body guard. I was confused until I heard the gun shots, and broken glass shattered to the floor. Others in the diner screamed, but I did my best to stay as calm as possible.

Jake stood up, pulling a gun out of the inside pocket from his jacket. I stared at him astonished. 'Why on Earth did he have a gun?' I thought. Jake pointed it toward the man outside who fired the first bullets, as he ran away. When Jake lowered his gun placing it back inside his jacket, he helped me up.

"Jake, what was that?" I asked in complete confusion and fright.

"Looks like I should explain," he told me, "but just not here." He took my hand and pulled me to his car. When we reached the park, we got out and started walking.

"Ok, so I wasn't really honest before. At military school, a lot happened, but I couldn't tell you because it was government official business," he started and I listen carefully to understand. "When I started training, the military officers told me I was born a natural. As I grew stronger, I became one of the best kids at the school. That's when the CIA came in to recruit agents. Originally, they were looking at the older sergeants, but when they were introduced to me, and saw what I could do, they wanted me right away. After that, I was training with the CIA and became one of their detectives. Once I had everything down to a tee, they let me go back home to live a normal life and spend time with my dad. They said they would call me in, when they need me. My dad is the only one that knows about it all, until now that is. But Clare, you can't tell anyone; not even your parents, and especially not Alli." I laughed at that last part, yet I couldn't believe he was a CIA agent.

"Wow, I had no idea," I said, "and what about the man at the diner?"

"He's not a good person, Clare, so I suggest you stay away from him. He used to train with me, but left because he had a different point of view at everything than the CIA," he informed me.

"Alright," I said.

"Clare, are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?" it was kind of a silly question, but I understood why he couldn't tell me.

"I don't know," he looked down and I grabbed his face to make him look back at me.

"I'm glad you told me," I said honestly in a soft voice, "it means you trust me." I leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. "And I promise I won't tell anyone,"

"Thanks, Clare," he looked down at me with a heartfelt face. "I'm really grateful to have you as my girlfriend."

"Not as much as I am to have you as my boyfriend," I retorted and he leaned in to kiss me compassionately and thoughtfully.

He really was the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Sorry it's been like forever since I last updated! Please don't hate me! I just got back from camp the other day so I'm just catching up on Degrassi and everything. And let me say, it's pretty intense so far and I absolutely love every minute of it! Haha! And wow, Eli has got issues and Imogen is defiantly not helping. But on the up side, who else is loving cake? Lol

Again sorry about the wait! I'll try to update more often!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Chapter 7:

Jake was paranoid. As much as he tried to hide it, nothing worked. For those few moments after the catastrophe, Jake was confident and invincible. Now, all hell broke lose as reality struck. Anyone could hear in his shaky voice that the wanted fugitive we had ran into, made Jake fearful. It wasn't hard to tell that much more had happened between the two, while training for the CIA. It was as if they were each other's nemesis or something. They were hunting. For blood.

Jake contacted his boss, explaining the situation that took place before us. We were at Jake's house now. "My partner, Mike, is coming up to Toronto to help out," Jake informed me. His voice cracked with almost every syllable as he tried to hide the panic he felt. Jake was strong; he knew how to handle a criminal. I couldn't tell what was making him so worried.

"Calm down, Jake. Everything will be ok," I attempted to comfort him while his pace around the living room quickened. "What are you so afraid of anyway?"

"Don't you get it, Clare? Aaron knows where I live now; he knows where to find me; he knows where the one place is, in which all my secrets and weaknesses lay," he strived to stay composed, but his hands trembled. "There's so much I'm risking now," his tone was a mere whisper, as everything became clear. All the loved ones in his life were now targets. Everything: the governmental status, the second identity, the power, the game, would all be unraveled into his home spectrum.

Whatever the feud is, however it started, no matter how strong it is, it must be stopped. Jake's dad, his friends….me; we're all in jeopardy now. Jake already lost an important person in his life. I can't imagine how it would feel to lose another.

I pulled Jake onto the couch, smothering him in a bone-breaking hug. I held him tight, softly rubbing his back in a comforting silence that spoke the words which meant the most. I understood his situation and right now he need someone to be there for him more than anything.

After a couple more minutes of our embrace, I pulled away and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why is this Aaron guy after you?"

He sighed deeply, "Well, ever since I started training with him, I could tell there was something wrong with him. They way his mind worked, was not normal. He had sick thoughts and obsessed over destruction. That's when I found out he was part of this group of criminals, who believe the world's society is corrupt and plan to destroy it, so they would be in charge of the way things run. They were going to start by taking down the FBI and the CIA. No one else knew except me. I could just sit back and do nothing, so I found some proof to back me up on and told the head commissioner. Aaron was kicked out and locked up in jail. The CIA already started tracking down others in the group, yet he blamed me for ruining their plan and getting him thrown out. Aaron promised he would get his revenge on me. I never thought anything of it because I figured he'd be locked up forever. But now, I guess now he escaped and I'm damned." His voice started to shake again at the end, but he managed to keep together, although I could see he was breaking on the inside.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll get through this, together," I looked deep into his eyes to internally tell him that I care about him and I don't want to see him upset like this and that I will stay by his side no matter what.

"Clare, I promise I won't let anything happen to you," tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I struggled to keep them in. I knew Jake would do anything in his power to keep me safe.

We laid on the couch in each others arms, talking aimlessly at nothing in particular; anything to get our minds off the fiasco. I stayed at Jake's house a little longer until his dad came home. Not long after his arrival, my mom came to pick me up.

The car ride home was silent for I couldn't stray away from everything that has happened today. For the rest of the weekend, I did my best to keep up with my mom's conversations and focus on my homework.

….

Now, it's Monday morning as I woke to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. Once I was dressed and ate breakfast, I headed to school.

As soon as I got there, I ran to find Alli. I needed her help

"Alli!" I shouted as I spotted her walking the hallways, making her stop suddenly in her tracks. She turned to look at me with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I got closer to her.

I knew I couldn't tell her exactly what happened to Jake and I, so I substituted a couple things. As we started walking to my locker, I kept my voice low, "Ok so when I went on my date with Jake last weekend, we ran into his," I paused trying to figure out a way to explain this, when something clicked, "friend." I finished. "Anyway they weren't getting along, you know like they were fighting. And Jake told me his friend is a little…crazy, so Jake thinks he's going to try to get revenge by coming after me or something. What should I do?" I ended when we approached my locker.

"Don't panic, Clare! I'm sure Jake will take care of you. He's a good guy and anyone can see he loves you," she stated calmly as if it were nothing. Even though there was so much more to the story, she was right; I just needed to breathe.

"You know, Clare, you have a lot of drama in your life," Alli said as the homeroom bell rang. I never thought about it, but she was right. Everywhere I turn there's drama.

The school day started off pretty normal. Jake and I did our best to act as if nothing happened during the previous weekend. After lunch Jake was walking me to my next class, when he realized he forgot something in the cafeteria. He told me he'd catch up with me later, so I gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek for now.

I rounded the corner to continue walking when I bumped into someone. "Sorry," we both said in unison. When I looked up, I saw it was none other than Eli. 'Could this week get any worse,' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Eli," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, Clare. How've you been?" he asked with a smirk and a tone in his voice that said he knew something was wrong. He was glad something was wrong; it was a way to say that I needed him and he couldn't be doing any better without me. However, I knew he was truly jealous of what Jake and I have, so I decided to give him a run for his money.

"Look, Eli, I'm doing great. In fact I love my life right now and I wouldn't want to change anything in it. And, to be honest, I don't need you ruining it again, so if you would please, just leave me alone," I said backing away. Just before I turned to continue my walk I added, "And plus don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" That was the icing on the cake that left him standing there bewildered in utter humiliation as everyone's eyes were on him. Maybe he would finally just drop everything.

Once I got to my next class, I felt a little better. Everything was going fine. The teacher lectured. We took notes. It was normal. That is, until the announcement.

"Everyone in the hallways, please report to a classroom. From this moment on, we are in lockdown, until further notice," Simpson's voice echoed in the soon empty hallways just outside the classroom door. The teacher ran to lock the door shut and turn all the lights off. The students huddled together in a corner scared for life, not know if it were real or just a drill.

I thought of the worst possible. What if Aaron was here for Jake?

Simpson's words lingered throughout my thoughts…_lockdown._


End file.
